


What would you rather have?

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how it could have happened, but not what did happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What would you rather have?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted for Three Weeks for Dreamwidth [here](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/23826.html), and author's notes can be found [here](http://gorgeousnerd.dreamwidth.org/115724.html).

_No paradise, no hell, just more of the same. I mean it, Dean. What would you rather have: peace, or freedom?_

-

This is how it could have happened.

Sam started to tip backward. Michael reached out to pull him back, but Sam caught him off-balance, and grabbed hold.

They both fell inside. And the hole closed.

Castiel reappeared moments later. He healed Dean and put Bobby back on his feet.

"Are you all right, Dean?"

Dean didn't have an answer. Not until Bobby grinned, and Castiel pointed behind him.

Sam was leaning against the end of the Impala, arms crossed.

"We did it," he said.

They walked toward each other at the same instant, and hugged so tight they squeezed the air out of their lungs. They laughed, and cried a little, and drew in Bobby and Cas for their own hugs.

Sam and Dean left Stull Cemetery together, Dean driving the Impala, and Sam in shotgun.

But that's not what happened.

-

This is how it could have happened.

Dean left Stull with Castiel, who disappeared on the way to Bobby's. Dean took a nap on Bobby's couch, helped Bobby replace the Impala's windshield, and hugged him good-bye with all of his might.

He went to Lisa, who took him in with open arms and let him cry on her shoulder. After dinner with Ben, Lisa tried to convince Dean to stay, but he wanted to take it slow, so he found a motel room and bid her good night.

And they did take it slow. Dinners, which expanded to dinner and play dates, which expanded to all meals and the occasional night out alone with Lisa, which expanded to keeping the motel room only as a token gesture.

Dean was about to give up the room when Bobby called.

"Talked to Rufus," he said, sounding as gruff as ever. "Said a hunter tipped him off about someone exorcising demons not far out of Chicago."

"So?"

"So...he fit Sam's description."

Dean didn't hesitate. He told Lisa he'd be back later, kissed Ben on the head, and headed for Chicago.

He found Sam in an abandoned house not far outside Gary, Indiana. His mouth was covered with fresh blood, and his eyes were filled with tears.

"Dean," he said. "Please."

He knew what Sam was asking, but he couldn't. He wouldn't.

"I never should have gotten out. I can't stop."

Dried blood smeared the floor of the house, like a bleeding body had been dragged. Or several bleeding bodies.

"Please," Sam asked again.

Dean put the gun in the middle of Sam's forehead.

"Thank you."

Dean fired.

But that's not what happened.

-

This is how it happened.

Dean left the cemetery with Castiel and Bobby, and made his goodbyes. He went to Lisa, and they had dinner.

Sam appeared in the street outside Lisa's house. He could see Dean eating, tossing a roll to Ben, cracking a joke.

He'd done what Sam asked.

It left Sam with a choice. He could walk away right now, and Dean would never know. Dean could make it work.

But as the trio ate, Dean paused and stared at nothing. He shook it off and smiled again when Lisa spoke, but Sam knew.

Dean wasn't doing it for himself. He was doing it for Sam.

Sam half-smiled to himself, and walked toward the front door.


End file.
